


For Richer Or For Poorer

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: A good woman wants your love, time and attention. Not your money.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	For Richer Or For Poorer

'Would she still love me if I wasn't rich? Would she still care for me, would she be there if I didn't have all this gold?'

It was a thought that had crossed his mind on several occasions, usually when he handed her a sack of coins and allowed her to go shopping. And, as usual, he swept it from his mind, seeing the way she looked at him, the way her eyes lit up when she turned to him and smiled.

He knew he shouldn't dwell on such things. Of course she loved him, though it always remained a question lingering in the back of his mind, wondering if she truly loved him, or if she only loved him for his money. It wasn't until the disaster which took place at the Department of Mysteries that he learned the truth, though not without a great deal of suffering and torment.

He struggled to cross the threshold, limping, bound in chains that rattled with every step he took. These small, shuffling movements were enough to make the metal sing, mingling with his anguished cries, with each labored breath steaming in the frosty air.

It was unnaturally cold, the atmosphere chilled, deadened by those things, drifting and gliding over stone. How on earth did he end up here, of all places? Where was his master and, more importantly, where was his family?

A gray, scaly hand was placed over the small of his back, not making contact but merely hovering, and the force that radiated from within send him sprawling on the floor. Chains struck the earth. Bones, already shattered and fragile, crunched beneath his weight, eliciting a sudden scream which thrilled his captors.

They would watch over him, taking pleasure in his pain, draining every ounce of happiness until he had no choice but to wallow in despair. Though what did it matter? Without his family he'd already been cast into a void of nothingness. They couldn't take from him what he no longer possessed.

And then he saw her.

Lying in a heap, bruised and broken on the frozen earth, he looked up between trailing strands of silvery-blond hair and saw her face through the bars. Already he'd forgotten how long he'd been here, in a daze when she rushed forward and placed her arms around him.

"Narcissa," he breathed, gasping at the sudden warmth that accompanied her presence. Fingers numb from the cold passed over the fabric of her cloak, reaching, groping, desperately seeking salvation in the form of her touch. "What are you doing here?"

His mouth had gone dry, his voice no more than a strained whisper, yet she heard him loud and clear.

"How can you ask me that?" she replied, tears standing out in the corners of her eyes. "You know I'm here because I love you, because I miss you so much that I convinced them to let me see you."

"Really?" Lucius found what he was looking for, one bandaged hand cupping her cheek. "You know that I'm a disgrace to this family. I can't imagine why you'd want anything to do with me."

"Not to me you aren't. You're still the best, most wonderful husband in the whole entire world."

A grim smile briefly flitted across his lips. "And how do you know that? You haven't met all the men in the whole entire world."

"Yes, I have," Narcissa countered. "You are my world." And at this tears dripped from his eyes, too.


End file.
